Scenario
by ReRhea
Summary: Kau tahu tugas 'shinigami' ? Ya, mengambil nyawa orang adalah tugas 'shinigami'. Mngkin pair ama genre krang c2k d chap1, tp pair tu mungkin akan medominasi crita jd sy plh itu


**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Entahlah #plak**

**Rated : M**

**Pair : Belum ditentukan #duak**

**Summary : Kau tahu tugas **_**Shinigami**_**? Ya, mengambil nyawa orang adalah tugas **_**Shinigami**_**.**

"Sudah mau berangkat, Naru?"

"Iya," pemuda berambut kuning itu mengangguk kecil, "Aku tidak boleh terlambat di hari pertamaku berkerja," sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di wajahnya, "Bukan begitu, Nii-chan?" pemuda bernama Naruto itu segera berdiri ketika ia telah mengikat rapi tali sepatunya.

"Kau ini, hem… tidak ada yang tertinggal 'kan?" Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua, "Oh ya," Naruto menoleh, "Bawa ini!"

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa membawa barang seperti ini?" Naruto memandang sebuah hanphone yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa," Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Itu permintaan dari kakak kesayanganmu itu," Naruto menggeleng kecil ketika melihat kakaknya –yang satu lagi- tengah berdiri menyandar di tembok, "Benda itu hanya untuk memastikan keadaanmu saja setelah di sana." Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian memasukan handphone yang ia terima ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya," Naruto mulai membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar rumah.

**.**

**.**

**SCENARIO**

**SHINIGAMI**

**.**

**.**

Mata _shapire_ itu memandang sebuah pagar besi yang sangat kokoh. Ia sedikit takjub begitu menyadari betapa tingginya pagar berwarna putih bersih itu. Ia merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dari sana lalu membacanya dengan saksama.

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Tidak salah lagi, ini kediaman Uchiha,' pemuda bermata _shapire_ itu menghela nafas, 'Tapi ini jauh lebih besar dari yang aku bayangkan.' Ia memasukan kembali kertas kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyentuh poninya ketika merasakan angin sore berhembus menerpa wajahnya, menggerakan beberapa helai poninya.

"Naruto," pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Mata _sahpire_ itu memandang sesosok gadis yang tengah berdiri di samping pagar. Postur tubuhnya tegap, dibalut pakaian maid pendek berwarna biru malam dengan sebuah celemek kecil berwarna putih yang melingkar dari pinggang hingga ujung pakaian. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna pirang pucat itu sedikit bergerak akibat terpaan angin yang bertiup. Di mata Naruto, gadis itu sangat anggun.

"Lebih cepat dua belas menit dari perjanjian." Gadis itu memandang arah jarum jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis tersebut.

"Shion-san?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang," gadis bernama Shion itu mulai berbalik dan berjalan ke samping rumah mewah tersebut, "Kita akan masuk lewat pintu samping," Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan mengekor di belakang Shion, "Pintu depan hanya di khususkan untuk keluarga Uchiha dan relasinya, para maid serta penjaga harus masuk melalui pintu samping." Jelas Shion.

Naruto mempertajam telinganya, mencoba mencerna serta mengingat apa yang telah diucapkan Shion.

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada penjaga di depan?"

Shion tersenyum tipis, "Kau tahu Naruto, ada lebih dari lima puluh penjaga yang tengah menjaga rumah ini bagian depan, kau mengerti?"

Naruto memincingkan matanya, 'Lima puluh?' batinnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat satupun dari mereka," Naruto mulai melihat sekeliling.

"Kau percaya ucapanku tadi, Naruto?" Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Aku memilihmu, karena Iqmu diatas rata-rata, tapi ternyata kau tetap termakan oleh kata-kataku barusan."

Naruto tersenyum sinis, 'Dasar wanita!'

"Pos penjaga ada di balik gerbang," jelas Shion.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya balik Shion.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, "Aku rasa tidak perlu," ia mulai memegang lehernya yang sedikit kaku, "Maaf, aku sudah banyak bertanya." Naruto menaikan kembali tas gendong yang sedikit turun dari pundaknya.

"Tidak apa, aku justru senang," Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu orang yang cerewet sepertimu." Naruto tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shion, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berkata begitu padanya.

Shion menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang orang berbadan besar.

"Permisi," kedua orang tersebut membukakan pintu, "Ayo masuk, Naruto." Ajak Shion kemudian berbalik dan memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Naruto menghela nafas kecil kemudian mengikuti langkah Shion dari belakang.

Mengagumkan.

Itulah kata yang terlintas di benak Naruto ketika melihat bangunan di hadapannya tersebut. Walau mata _shapire_ itu hanya melihat bagian samping bangunan, tapi ia bisa memastikan bahwa bangunan yang berada di hadapannya ini sangat megah.

Naruto terus mengikuti langkah Shion untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gaya arsitektur Eropa membuat Naruto semakin takjub dengan keadaan rumah ini. Rumah dengan dominasi warna kuning gading serta berbagai perlengkapannya membuat rumah ini terlihat sangat megah dan mewah. Naruto bisa pastikan jika barang-barang yang tertata disini sangat mahal. Terbukti dari kilatan beberapa benda yang kebanyakan adalah kaca karena sinar lampu yang masih dibiarkan menyala.

"Naruto, sekarang aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar." Naruto mulai tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera berlari kecil ketika melihat Shion sudah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Inilah akibatnya jika kau terlalu mengagumi sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda berkulit putih mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara. Mata oniksnya menelusuri beberapa mobil masuk maupun keluar. Ia mendesah kecil tatkala mata pekatnya tidak menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya.

"Menyebalkan!" dengusnya sedikit kesal.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya begitu mata oniknya menemukan sesuatu. Ya sebuah mobil hitam dengan plat nomor yang bertuliskan 'UCH1HA'

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama, tuan." Ujar seseorang ketika pemuda berambut hitam kelam memasuki mobil tersebut.

"Hn." Itulah dua huruf yang keluar dari bibir pemuda tersebut.

Sang sopir hanya menghela nafas, "Hari ini tu-"

"Pulang!" potong pemuda itu.

"Baik, Sasuke-sama."

Sang sopir mulai menginjak gas. Membuat mobil berwarna hitam mulai berjalan meningalkan altar parkir sebuah bandara mewah.

Pemuda bernama Sasuke mendengus ketika mobil mulai berjalan mulus di jalanan. Ia mulai merilekskan diri di jok belakang. Mata hitamnya mulai memandang ke luar jendela, tepat ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Tidak ada barang bawaan, tuan?"

"Tidak, aku tinggalkan semuanya di Italy." Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan sebuah I-pod dari dalam saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian suara musik waltz memenuhi gendang telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai terbawa alunan dari –pod hitam kesayangannya. Ia mulai memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengikuti alunan itu dengan lebih saksama.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata menatapnya tajam.

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarmu," Shion mulai membuka sebuah pintu kamar.

Naruto mulai masuk ke dalam ruangan yang telah dibuka oleh Shion. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu mengembuskannya. Mata shapire itu menjelajah isi ruangan yang akan mejadi kamar barunya.

Satu buah tempat tidur, meja belajar, almari, wastafel, dan sebuah kamar mandi. Ruangan yang lebih dari cukup bagi Naruto.

"Kau bisa membereskan barang-barangmu dan beristirahan sejenak," Naruto memandang Shion, kemudian mengangguk mengerti, "Tapi pukul empat kau sudah harus berada di dapur dengna pakaian bultermu," Shion memandang sebuah lemari di sudut ruangan, "Dan pakaian itu sudah aku siapkan di almari. Selamat beristirahat." Shion mulai menutup pintu kamar tersebut dengan hati-hati.

"Terimakasih, Shion-san." Ujar Naruto lirih.

Ia mulai berjalan ke arah almari pakaian dan membukanya. Ia letakan tas yang ia bawa ke dalam lemari itu. Tak ada niatan untuk mengeluarkan isinya dan menata kembali barang-barang yang ia bawa ke dalam lemari. Bagi Naruto yang terpenting sekarang adalah beristirahat sejanak. Perjalanan dari rumahnya ke kediaman Uchiha ini cukup menguras tenaga. Apalag tadi ia sempat tersesat ke beberapa tempat.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan berbaring santai di sana. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang berwana putih bersih, sama seperti warna cat tambok ruangan tersebut.

'Hanya sebulan, bertahanlah Naruto!' batin Naruto kemudian menutup matanya sejenak.

**.**

**.**

**13****.45**

Naruto memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Pakaian serba hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya sedikit membuat pria berambut kuning itu jengkel. Ia memang tidak suka dengan warna hitam, jadi jangan salahkan Naruto yang terus mengoceh dalam hati. Salahkan saja seseorang yang sudah mencetuskan ide untuk memberi aturan agar para maid dan bulter memakai pakaian aneh seperti ini.

Perlahan Naruto mulai mengambil sebuah kacamata yang ia letakan di sudut meja. Ia mulai menggunakan kacamata berbingkai coklat tua itu sembari menyisir rambutnya yang terlihat berantakan.

"Yosh, sekarang sudah saatnya aku keluar," sebuah seringaian kecil menghiasi sudut bibir Naruto ketika ia berjalan ke menuju pintu.

Kreek.

"Selamat datang, keluarga Uchiha." Ujarnya lirih sembari keluar dari kamar, sebuah seringaian kecil bertengger di sudut bibir Naruto ketika mengucapkan kata 'Uchiha' dalam perkataannya.

Naruto mulai berjalan ke samping ruangan. Menurut buku panduan yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Shion, letak dapur berada tidak jauh dari kamarnya sekarang.

"Kau memang tidak suka membuang waktu ya, Naruto." Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari memandang Shion yang berdiri anggun di pintu masuk dapur.

"Iya, ini hari pertamaku, jadi rasanya tidak elit jika aku terlambat."

Kini giliran Shion yang tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Kau memakai kacamata?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Memang tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh-boleh saja," Shion mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Justru kau semakin terlihat tampan jika memakai benda itu." Bisik Shion.

"Ah terimakasih, Shion-san."

"Ehem..." Shion berhedam kecil, "Baiklah sebagai tugas pertama kau antar minuman ke ruang baca," Shion mulai berjalan masuk ke arah dapur, diikuti Naruto, "Ini," Shion memberikan sebuah nampan berisi segelas minuman berwarna kuning cerah, serta sebuah poci kaca, "Kau berikan ini pada, Itachi-sama."

Naruto menerima nampan itu dengan hati-hati, "Baiklah, di ruangan nomor sebelas di lantai dua?" Naruto menyungkingkan senyumnya.

Shion mengangguk kecil, "Hebat sekali sudah menghafal ruangan dengan baik."

"Tentu saja, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Pamit Naruto kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

"Si brengsek itu pulang hari ini ya?"

Shion menoleh ke arah seorang pria bermasker yang tengah menyender manis di dinding dapur, "Jaga bicaramu, Zabuza."

"Baiklah, tuan Shion yang terhomat," pria itu memandang jijik perempuan yang tengah berdiri anggun beberapa meter dari hadapannya, "Jadi sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, Shion."

Shion menutup matanya, "Ya, tuan Sasuke memang pulang hari ini," Shion membuka matanya dan menatap tajam Zabuza, "Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang macam-macam bukan?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku berfikir lebih baik dia liburan selamanya di Italy."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari sepasang mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Baca**

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk,"

Naruto mulai membuka pintu sebuah ruangan, "Permisi, saya mengantarkan minuman yang anda minta, tuan." Ucapnya pelan.

"Letakan saja di meja," Naruto menagangguk mengerti, kemudian meletakan apa yang ia bawa ke atas meja.

Mata _shapire_ itu memandang sesosok pemuda yang mencari seseuatu di rak. Terlihat jelas ia sedang kebingungan karena hampir setiap buku yang diambilnya ia lempakan begitu saja ke belakang.

'Brengsek dimana buku itu?' batin pemuda berambut panjang sembari melemparkan buku tebal ke belakang dengan cukup keras.

Buk.

Naruto segera menangkap buku yang menuju ke arahnya dengan tangan kirinya, 'Hampir saja.' Naruto menghelan nafas. Untung saja Naruto dapat mengangkap benda tersebut, jika tidak pasti wajahnya sudah merah karena lemparan buku itu

Menyadari ada seseuatu yang aneh, pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh ke belakang, "Maafkan aku," ujarnya sembari memegangi tengkuknya yang mulai terasa pegal.

"Tidak apa-apa," Naruto mulai meletakan buku yang ditangkapnya itu ke meja, "Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?"

Itachi menghela nafas kemudian menyandarkan diri di rak buku dan melipat tangannya, "Ya, mungkin kau bisa membantuku mencari sebuah buku tebal berwarna hijau tua," Itachi mulai berjalan ke arah sofa, "Aku menyerah, sudah seharian aku mencari buku itu, tapi tidak ada hasilnya." Itachi mulai duduk santai di sofa.

"Saya akan mencoba mencarinya," Naruto mulai berjalan ke hadapan rak besar itu, "Apa judulnya, tuan?"

Itachi mengambil jus lemonnya, "Tidak berjudul, cover buku tua itu kosong." Ia mulai menegak minuman kecut itu dengan lahap.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dilihatnya rak buku yang menjulang ke atas, 'Berapa banyak buku yang ada di sini?' batinnya sembari memperhatikan rak buku yang hampir mendominasi ruangan ini.

Dan satu fakta yang Naruto dapatkan setelah memasuki ruangan ini. Bahwa tidak semua ruangan di kediaman Uchiha itu mewah. Ruangan yang sedang Naruto pijaki ini membuktikannya. Ruangan yang penuh buku ini terlihat sedikit pengap, mungkin karena tidak ada jendela dan hanya ada sebuah lampu besar yang meneranginya. Selain itu ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar ini cukup berantakan karena buku-buku berserakan tidak karuan.

Mata oniks itu menatap punggung pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan sebuah senyum, 'Aku yang mencarinya dari semalam saja tidak behasil menemkannya, apalagi dia?'

Naruto tersenyum tipis ketika mata shapirnya menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Perlahan tangan Naruto mencoba mengambil buku yang cukup tebal itu dengan hati-hati. Sampul buku itu berwarna hijau tua, dan menurut perkiraan Naruto jumlah halamnnya sekitar sembilan ratus.

Penasaran, Naruto mulai membuka buku tersebut. matanya sedikit memincing ketika melihat berbagai tumbuhan obat-obatan di halaman depan. Masih dalam rasa penasarannya, ia membuka acak halaman buku tersebut, tepat di halaman dua puluh dan isinya sama, 'Untuk apa dia mencari buku seperti ini?'

"Apa ini buku yang dimaksud tuan?" Naruto menunjukan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

Mata oniks iu sedikit membulat, "Tepat," Naruto berjalan mendekati Itachi dan menyerahkan buku tersebut, "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan buku ini?"

Naruto terenyum tipis, "Mungkin sebuah kebetulan saja."

"Hemm, sepertinya kau orang yang sangat beruntung," Itachi mulai memangku buku tebal tersebut, "Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto."

"Hanya itu?" Naruto mengangguk, "Baiklah Naruto, err bisakah kau membersihkan ruangan ini?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baik, sesuai perintah."

Itachi mulai membuka buku itu pada halaman empat ratus tigapuluh, dan isinya bukan lagi ramuan obat-obatan atau semacamnya. Melainkan daftar buronan.

Mata oniks milik Itachi mulai membaca deretan huruf yang tertata manis di lembaran kecoklatan itu.

"Kau pegawai baru disini ya?" tanya Itachi tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari tulisan buku tersebut.

"Iya, saya baru bekerja di sini hari ini." Jawab Naruto. Tangan tannya mulai mengambil buku yang berserakan di lantai dan menatanya kembali di rak buku.

"Pantas saja aku merasa asing dengan penampilanmu itu," Itachi membalik halaman selanjutnya, "Kau orang Jepang asli?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Saya juga tidak tahu, tuan," Naruto mengambil nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan, "Sejak kecil saya tidak pernah mengenal orang tua saya. Kakak laki-laki saya juga tidak pernah bicara tentang orangtua kami. Jadi saya tidak bisa memastikan, saya orang Jepang asli atau bukan," dari ekor matanya Naruto memandang Itachi, "Memangnya kenapa tuan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi penampilanmu itu mengingatkanku pada orang-orang Eropa. Lalu, jangan melirik seperti itu." Itachi mulai mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi kemudian tersenyum kecil, "Maaf," Itachi balik tersenyum ketika melihat senyuman Naruto, "Pasti tuan berkata demikian karena warna rambut dan mata saya yang mencolok."

Itachi tertawa kecil, "Benar sekali."

**.**

**-SKIP TIME-**

**.**

**18.23**

Seorang lelaki terduduk lemah di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangan dan kakinya dipasung, 'Dimana aku?' batinnya. Kain yang diikatkan di sekitar matanya membuat ia sedikit kesal karena dengan kain itu ia tidak bisa melihat apa-pun.

Samar-samar telinganya mulai mendengar langkah seseorang, semakin dekat. Dan pada akhirnya ia tidak dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki itu. Namun firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Siapa itu?"

Sosok itu hanya memandang orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan jijik. Ia mulai memakai maskernya tanpa memedulikan orang tersebut, "JAWAB AKU!" sosok tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia berjongkok persis di hadapan pria tersebut. Tangannya mulai membuka sebuah tas yang ia bawa.

Srek.

Darah segar mulai membasahi lengan pakaian pria tersebut, saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam. Si pelaku hanya memandang darah yang membasahi pisau itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Siapa kau dan apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya pria itu dengan nada tinggi. Sungguh saat itu ia ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah pelaku. Namun sayang, sekarang tubuhnya sangat lemas –tidak, bahkan ia tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kakinya.

Pelaku itu mulai mejatuhkan pisaunya. Dan mengambil sebuah tang berukuran cukup besar dari dalam tasnya.

Bugh.

"AWWW!" pekik pria tersebut ketika merasakan tulang di kaki kananya remuk.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi si korban.

"Aku ini _Shinigami_," bisik pelaku, "Dan kau tahu tugas _Shinigami_ itu?" si pelaku mulai bergeser ke arah kaki korban, "Ya, mengambil nyawa orang adalah tugas _Shinigami_." Katanya pelan.

Bugh.

Ia mulai memukul kaki kanan sang korban dengan tang berkali-kali. Membuat sang korban menjerit kesetanan. Alhasil tulang kaki itu remuk, dan tak bisa di pungkiri jika ada darah yang mengalir dari sana serta beberapa daging yang mencuat.

"Siapa hah… kau sebenarnya... hah… hah… hah…" Nafas pria itu tersenggal-senggal.

Si pelaku mengambil kembali pisau yang ia jatuhkan tadi. Dan dalam satu gerakan…

JLEB.

Sang pelaku berhasil menanam pisau yang tajam itu di dalam mata kanan korban. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat darah mengalir dari pisaunya. Ia biarkan pisau itu tetap tertanam di mata itu.

"Dimana gunting itu aku letakan?" gumannya pelan sembari mengacak-acak tas berwarna hitam tersebut, "Ketemu." Ia mulai memandangi sebuah gunting jahit yang ia cari.

Perlahan ia mulai menggunting pakaian pria itu hingga mata indahnya dapat melihat dada bidang pria itu.

Krek.

"AWWW KEPARAT KAU! SETAN! IBLIS!" jerit sang korban ketika si pelaku berhasi memotong salah satu puttingnya.

Si pelaku sepertinya tidak mempedulikan apa yang dikatakan korbannya. Ia justru mengambil pisau yang masih tertancap di mata korbannya.

Srek… srek… srek…

"AWWW!"

Pelaku terus saja menulis sesuatu di dada bidang tersebut dengan pisau tajam itu. Mengabaikan bebagai jeritan sang korban dan darah yang mulai mengalir akibat perbuatannya.

**SHINIGAMI**

Ia tersenyum puas ketika melihat ukiran yang ia buat di dada bidang tersebut. Walau ukiran tersebut sedikit kotor karena darah, tapi ia yakin bahwa ukiran tersebut akan selalu ada di sana.

"Apa salahku hah?"

Dari ekor matanya, si pelaku memandang sinis ke arah korban.

JLEB! JELB! JLEB!

Seperti orang yang sedang kesetanan, sang pelaku terus saja menusuk-nusuk mata yang masih tertutup oleh kain berwana hitam tersebut.

"ACKHHH HENTIKAN!"

Si pelaku tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan erangan itu. Ia masih saja asik menusuk-nusuk mata tersebut. Tak ayal cairan merah pekat membasahi kain tersebut dan membasahi pipi sang korban. Sementara itu si pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu.

Ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan melemparkan pisaunya ke sembarang tempat, "Kau tahu? Aku rasa Shinigami tidak perlu mempunyai alasan untuk membunuh korbannya," sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tersebut, "Shinigami juga tidak perlu memberitahu urusannya pada orang lain." Si pelaku mulai berdiri tegap.

Ia mulai berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil sebuah gergaji mesin yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelumnya. Perlahan ia mendekati sang korbannya dengan sebuah gergaji mesin di tangannya.

Sang pelaku mulai berhenti tepat di samping kaki kiri korban. Ia mulai menyalakan gergaji yang ia bawa. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia mulai membungkuk sedikit dan mulai memotong pergelangan kaki korbannya –juga alat pemasung kaki korban-. Sebuah teriakan panjang mengiringi aksi pelaku. Beruntunglah di luar sedang hujan deras. Sehingga bunyi gergaji serta rintihan korban tidak terdengar jelas. Darah segar mulai mengucur deras di pergelangan kaki tersebut. Dan darah itu juga membasahi gergaji yang tengah dipegang sang pelaku.

Pelaku terus saja memotong kaki kiri korban menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Lalu ketika ia berhasil memotong lutut korbannya, si pelaku mulai berdiri tegak. Ada beberapa bercak darah yang berhasil mengenai masker dan jaket tebal yang digunakan pelaku.

Ia mematikan gergaji mesinnya. Tidak ada niatan untuk menghabisi nyawa korbannya ini. Ia hanya ingin bermain-main sejenak di tengah kesibukannya yang semakin padat. Serta penyamaran sempurna yang melelahkan.

Beberapa penganiyaaan ringan yang ia lakukan tidak akan menggakibatkan korbannya meninggal. Selama ia tidak memotong beberapa bagian vital korbannya, pria ini tidak akan mati. Sang korbannya masih akan tetap hidup selama dua sampai lima hari kedepan. Hanya saja beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan membusuk serta tidak dapat berfungsi.

Ia mulai meletakan gergaji mesinnya, kemudian berjalan, dan berhenti –tepat beberapa senti- di hadapan kepala korbannya.

"Dan kau harus bersyukur," Pelaku mulai mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari saku jaketnya, "Karena _Shinigami_ tidak akan menghabisi nyawamu sekarang." Ia mulai membuka tutup botol tersebut dan…

BYUURR…

Si pelaku menyiramkan isi botol itu ke arah wajah korban. Ia lakukan itu dengan sangat hati-hati hingga tak ada cipratan yang mengenai pakaian dan tubuhnya.

"ACKHHHHHH!" teriak pria tersebut ketika tangannya–serasa terbakar.

Kepulan asap tipis mengitari tangan korban. Cairan yang disiramkan sang pelaku adalah air keras, jadi tak heran jika menimbulkan asap tipis ketika mengenai kulit manusia.

"Sempurna," ucap pelaku tersebut sembari memperhatikan tangan korban yang tengah melepuh.

"ACCCCKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak si korban lagi ketika si pelaku menumpahkan kembali isi cairan itu ke wajahnya.

Sebuah teriakan mengawali malam yang panjang. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu korban tersebut untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Bahkan seseosok bayangan yang berdiri di balik pintu ruangan itu-pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

"Hahaha…" pelaku tertawa kecil ketika melihat korbannya yang terus merintih.

**.**

**.**

**20.12**

"Dari mana saja, Shion-chan?"

Shion mulai duduk di bibir ranjang, "Aku baru saja berbelanja dengan nona Sakura," Shion mulai mengikat rambut panjangnya, "Memangnya ada apa Karin?" Shion menoleh ke arah teman sekamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Habis, aku tidak punya teman saat kau pergi," Shion tertawa kecil, "Oh ya aku dengar-dengar Zabuza sudah di pecat nona Sakura?"

Shion menghentikan tawanya, "Iya, apa dia belum pergi?"

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu berbaring di kasur, "Sudah kok, aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Memangnya apa salah si pria bermasker itu?" Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya, tidak peduli.

"Karin, kau lihat si kuning itu?"

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Karin mengangguk, "Tadi siang aku melihatnya, tapi sejak tadi sore hingga kini aku belum melihatnya, mungkin saja dia sedang berada di kamar," Karin memandang Shion, "Tumben sekali kau menanyakan seseorang."

"Bagaimana-pun juga aku harus bertanggung jawab jika Naruto melakukan kesalahan," Shion menghela nafas panjang, "Aku 'kan yang merekrutnya."

Karin tertawa geli, "Benar juga ya."

**.**

**.**

"Baru pulang, tuan Itachi?" seorang pria berambut coklat dengan sebuah luka di sekitar hidungnya memandang memandang majikannya yang mulai memasuki rumah.

"Iya, Iruka. Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar di luar rumah." Itachi mulai berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana. Tangannya mulai melepaskan dasi yang ia gunakan, "Sedang apa kau?" mata itu memandang sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapan jendela dengan tatapan bingung.

"Saya sedang menunggu kepulangan tuan Sasuke," pria itu menoleh ke arah Itachi.

"Dia belum pulang?" Iruka mengangguk pelan, "Bukannya pesawat yang ditumpangi Sasuke sudah mendarat jam tiga sore?"

Iruka mengangguk, "Maka dari itu aku khawatir dengan tuan Sasuke," Iruka menelan ludahnya, "Aku takut Sasuke bertemu dengan _Shinigami_."

Itachi tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**.**

"Sudahlah, hilangkan saja pikiranmu itu, Izumo."

Izumo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku yakin sudah ada seseorang yang menyusup ke rumah ini!" Izumo mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau ingat? Ada sebuah kamera yang rusak di tembok belakang."

"Sudah kuperiksa tadi, dan kerusakan itu karena petir, kau tahu sendiri 'kan hari ini hujan petir."

"Tapi aku curiga dengan si kuning itu."

"Maksudmu pegawai baru itu?"

"Ya, aku lihat dari tadi dia berkeliling di sekitar taman belakang."

"Dia itu ditugaskan oleh nona Sakura untuk membereskan taman belakang, jadi wajar saja jika ia berkeliling di taman belakang."

"Disuruh oleh kepala pelayan itu?"

"Ya. Jangan terlalu berprasangka buruk dulu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, mungkin kau terlalu kelelahan. Bukankah kau sudah begadang sejak dua hari? Mungkin saja otakm sedikit eror karena kelelahan, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

"Hemm, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya."

"Oke, selamat malam Izumo."

"Selamat malam juga Kotetsu."

**.**

**.**

**20.57**

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana Hinata."

"Maafkan aku kak Neji," seorang gadis berambut indigo itu merundukan wajahnya, "Aku baru saja dari gereja." Ujar gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah panik seperti itu, aku tidak akan memarahimu kok." Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu menepuk pundak sepupunya –atau lebih tepat dikatakan majikannya-, "Aku hanya khawatir padamu saja."

Wajah gadis itu merona, "Lain kali aku akan meminta izin kakak jika akan pergi." Pemuda bernama Neji itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Iya kau tahu 'kan suasana udara malam tidak baik untuk anak perempuan," Neji mulai berjalan diikuti Hinata yang mengekor di belakang, "Lagipula, apa kau tidak takut dengan pembunuh misterius yang berkeliaran di kota ini?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Neji. Memang Neji ini begitu perhatian dengan Hinata.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Huweeee…

Gomen kalau ini kurang kejam atau jus stoberinya kurang banyak. Saya belum tega buat bunuh chara hik hik hik…

Oh ya masalah genre saya masih bingung, tolong bantu sayaaaaa~

Dan… masalah pairingnya juga #plak plak plak. Jujur saya sangat suka dengan pairing straight yang romantis, tapi errr… saya juga mulai tertarik dengan pair Yaoi.

Gomeennnn akan saya tingkatkan kekejamnya di chap selanjutnya, untuk chap ini saya cuman bisa kasih penyiksaan kecil #bungkuk bungkuk

Oh ya bagi author yang punya jiwa pyscho tularin ke saya ya ^^V.

Review please...


End file.
